Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Juvia después de declarar por tercera vez su amor decide tomar el consejo de una ebria Cana y tratar de olvidar (sin muchos logros) a el mago de hielo. Gray esta harto de ver a Juvia pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel. Los celos no son siempre la peor compañía ¿Verdad Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Las cursivas que estén entre divisiones son recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis amores?<em>**

¡Hola hermosuras!  
>Les traigo un nuevo proyecto, originalmente era un capitulo único, pero ahora puede ser un Long-fic o un Two-Shot si es largo o no eso lo decidirán ustedes.<p>

Pido disculpas de ante mano si me he salido de las personalidades de los personajes, esta es mi primera vez en este Fandom y no estoy familiarizada aun.  
>Por ultimo aclaro que este fic es un regalo para la linda de Dany (que espero haga una cuenta pronto) ¡Espero les guste a todos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Por culpa Gajeel Redfox<strong>**

**Argumento: **

Juvia después de declarar por tercera vez su amor decide tomar el consejo de una ebria Cana y tratar de olvidar (sin muchos logros) a el mago de hielo. Gray esta harto de ver a Juvia pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel. Los celos no son siempre la peor compañía ¿Verdad Gray?

**Palabras del capitulo:** 1,121

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Causas**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Pedazos de lo que antes eran muebles volaban de un lado a otro impactándose en las paredes, las apuesta sobre quien ganaría la reciente pelea de Natsu y Gray—claro hasta que el pastel de Titania murió—iban en aumento. Algunos de los miembros ignoraban olímpicamente el desorden siguiendo con su día. Paredes se derrumbaban y a otras tantas les salían agujeros producto de los golpes, gatos reclamaban pescados y el alcohol y la cerveza fluían con naturalidad.

_¡Ah! Un día tranquilo en Fairy Tail…_

El Fullbuster chasqueo la lengua al divisar a lo lejos al Dragon Slayer de Hierro hablar animadamente con Juvia.

Un ataque de hielo paso rozando la mejilla del Redfox.

— ¡Maldita nevera con patas!—Grito molesto colocándose frente a la chica a modo de protección, acción que solo aumento la ira en su rival— ¡Si quieres pelar hazlo de frente! ¡Cobarde!

_¡Oh! No sería un día tranquilo después de todo…_

— ¡¿A quién llamas cobarde?! ¡Desgraciado! —le respondió el mago de hielo más cabreado que antes.

Natsu iba a reclamar que su pelea se había quedado a medias cuando su rubia compañera lo jalo—Creo que esto es algo más personal, ven Natsu vamos con Mira-chan—susurro sin perder de vista a sus dos amigos, el pelirrosa no parecía muy convencido pero de todas formas se dejó llevar.

— ¿Desgraciado yo? No me hagas reír—Gajeel se veía tranquilo pero era obvio que ya estaba harto, Levy le dirigió una mirada nerviosa—.Es la quinta ves esta semana que estas apunto de golpearme sin yo haberte provocado….—su extraña risilla lleno el lugar—Siempre es cuando estoy con Juvia

La nombrada se sonrojo y volteo a ver al Dragon en busca de algún rastro de broma, al no encontrarlo volteo a ver a su amado Gray-sama.

Su rival se congelo viéndolo con—de ser posible—más ira, mesclada con confusión.

—No te creas muy importante—su voz detonaba el doble sentido—.Todas han sido accidentes….Además ¿Por qué metes a Juvia en esto? Ni que fuera alguien importante para mí— su enojo ahora se centró en la chica.

La Loxar abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran mostrando las recientes lagrimas que amenazaban con andar libres en su rostro en cualquier momento. El gremio callo y el Fullbuster también lo hizo al ver la reacción de la maga elemental, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y él lo sabía pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿J-juvia no es nadie para usted? —La voz le temblaba y aquello no pudo más que sorprenderle al mago de hielo al darse cuenta del parecido con aquel día, si aquel en el que se había empezado a comportar como estúpido.

* * *

><p><em>Aquella mañana Fairy Tail empezó como las demás, sin grandes prisas pero con grandes problemas.<em>

_Gray sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel y ¿Por qué no decirlo a estas alturas? Tan bien idiota. Él no estaba hecho para compromisos serios, ya ni hablemos de una relación, fue por eso que al tener enfrente a la maga de agua con las mejillas sonrosadas esperando una respuesta con sus labios temblando ligeramente debido al tiempo que él se estaba tardando en contestar opto por la razón que sonaba más lógica._

_Que sonó más lógica en ese momento._

_—Juvia te lo he dicho antes_ _—dijo con expresión seria— eres una gran amiga y una genial compañera, pero nunca podremos llegar a más—la miro con neutralidad haciendo que el alma de la chica se fuera hasta el piso—.No estoy hecho para relaciones, no es nada personal—las lágrimas brotaron libremente por el rostro de la chica. _

* * *

><p>En definitiva era idiota. La maga elemental parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento tan contraria aquella ocasión, esa donde después de declararle sus sentimientos por tercera ocasión, se decidió a cambiar de rumbo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La tormenta había dejado atrapados a varios miembros atrapados en el gremio que aburridos de su encierro hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerse un rato entretenidos. <em>

_—¡Juvia! —Canturreo de manera cansada la maga celestial a lado de las dos albinas—¿Segura que no puedes hacer que pare?_

_—Juvia está segura no puede parar esta tormenta, es deseo de la tierra llover eso es todo—la joven sonaba afligida por razones que sus amigas no pudieron comprender._

_La muchacha de azules cabellos se perdió en su mundo hasta que algo en la conversación de sus amigas le llamo la atención._

_—Enserio Lissana creo que deberías de dejar de rogarle a Fred, si él no demuestra interés no puedes pasarte la vida tras de él—Dijo mientras se empinaba la botella y bebía un gran sorbo, si ella era la voz de la experiencia._

_—¡Cana! No digas esas cosas, en primera yo no le he rogado a nadie…—Mascullo avergonzada la menor de los Strauss._

_—Declararte, rogar, pedir ¡Da igual!_ _—Grito moviendo su mano dando seña de su desinterés._

_A Juvia le pico la curiosidad._

_—Disculpe Lissana-san, pero Juvia quiere saber ¿Cuántas veces se le a declarado a Fred-san?—pregunto con cierto deje de vergüenza no quería que la tacharan de entrometida._

_—Pues solo una vez—contesto la albina con calma._

_¿Una vez? Entonces porque decía Cana que ella le rogaba._

_—E-entonces porque Cana-san dice que…_

_—El la rechazo y ella sigue fingiendo que nada pasa ¡Eso es malo! Solo te lastimas más y Fred debe de creer que te tendrá a su disposición siempre que quiera._

_—Primero ¡El no me rechazo! Dijo que lo pensaría—intento defenderse._

_—¡De eso hace más de un mes! Querida solo supéralo, te darás cuenta de que debe de haber alguien que está detrás de ti…El rubiecito ese de Sabertooth por ejemplo—el alcohol no solo volvía a Cana molesta, a veces también le daba una actitud maternalista. _

_Lissana desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_—¿Y-Y una persona que se ha declarado más de una vez y la han rechazado? ¿E-Esa persona debería retirarse y buscar a alguien más?—Pregunto la maga de agua con nerviosismo ¿Y si solamente se había estado haciendo ilusiones?¿Y si Gray no cambiaba de opinión?_

_Cana pareció pensarlo—Solo creo que debería buscar un mejor camino, hay posibilidad de que esa persona cambie y te acepte pero mientras tanto (de llegar a suceder) pierdes mucho más que solo tiempo._

_La peliazul se quedó congelada en su lugar sin saber cómo actuar en ese momento pero por alguna razón que su consiente no alcanzo a comprender, no estaba triste. Tan solo decepcionada ¿Seria acaso que su amor por Gray-sama se había acabado? No, no era asi pero de todas formas seguía sin hallar respuestas._

_Tal vez solo había que continuar._

* * *

><p>Espero les halla gustado y de ser asi me lo hagan saber en un comentario al igual que si quieren que sea fic largo o corto.<p>

Besos.

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2 Consecuencias

**__Hola! ¿Como han estado mis amores?__**

Yo estoy bien un poco atareada, pido disculpas por la tardanza tenia un bloqueo mental del tamaño del mundo.

Se agradecen de todo corazón sus comentarios, favotos, etc.

Este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, pido disculpas ¡Empieza lo bueno!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Palabras del capítulo<strong>: 800  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cap.2<p>

Consecuencias.

El gremio callo de sorpresa entrando en un singular silencio, las miradas pasaban con rapidez entre los involucrados de manera rápida.

—¿Gray-sama? ¿J-juvia no es nadie para usted? —La voz le temblaba y aquello no pudo más que sorprenderle al mago de hielo al darse cuenta del parecido con aquel día.

Gray miro a ambos lados descolocado antes de con un extraño dolor contestar.

—Solo eres un miembro más, de aquellos que nadie nota— Juvia lo miro de una forma que él no recordaba haber visto en su rostro, la chica no soporto esas palabras tan duras y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de aquello se echó a correr por la puerta del gremio mientras una fuerte tormenta se desataba.

Gajeel al ver a su amiga de esa forma no dudo en deshacerse del abrazo en que lo había envuelto Levy de una manera un tanto brusca y salir del gremio como un rayo.

—¡Gajeel! Espera…—Levy se quedó con una mano extendía y un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, Gray chasqueo la lengua muerto de celos.

—¡Mujer! ¿Dónde te has metido? —aun desde el interior los gritos del Dragon prevalecían sobre el grabe sonido de la lluvia

Las cosas no habían salido bien desde que él había estado actuando como un idiota, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Hasta Levy lo había notado! Después de haberle roto el corazón a la maga de agua—por tercera ocasión consecutiva— Gajeel había empezado a faltar a sus citas con la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, cuando esta le pedía una explicación—sin alterarse mucho al principio— el mago solo le respondía que había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tanto Levy como Gray descubrieran cuales eran exactamente esas cosas importantes. Juvia siempre lo esperaba debajo de un cerezo en el parque central, sentada en una banca con su bonito vestido azul de verano y una canasta repleta de comida a un lado, justo a sus pies Lily solía estar disfrutando una nueva delicia.

Fue una mera coincidencia haberlos visto, Gray y Levy habían partido juntos a un trabajo donde un misterioso castillo de hielo se había alzado congelando todo el lugar y las únicas pistas que se tenían para detenerlas estaban escritas en una extraña lengua, venían de regreso de aquel lugar la pequeña maga había insistido en terminar rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a su cita. No lo había logrado iba treinta minutos retrasada y aun no se había podido cambiar de ropa, decidieron tomar un atajo atravesando el parque…Grave error, la mujer de largos y azules cabellos reía como en mucho tiempo no la había visto hacerlo, el mago de hielo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesto mientras bajaba la vista hacia su compañera de misión. La encontró llorando sin razón aparente, regreso su vista al cuadro anterior acostado sobre la mullida hierba esta la razón de la risa alegre de la mujer de la lluvia; Gajeel Redfox.

No pudo apartar sus ojos de ese lugar sin embargo pudo escuchar a Levy murmurar _"Creí que estaría esperándome"_

Sin embargo eso fue solo el principio.

Un día el Dragon de hierro y la pequeña maga de azules cabellos habían anunciado su compromiso al gremio, todos se había vuelto en un segundo gritos y porras por parte de los demás miembros, felicitaciones y lágrimas por parte de los excompañeros de la chica. Algunos pésame hacia el futuro novio y vagas felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos, la futura novia dirigió su vista al Redfox y tanto esta como el Fullbuster se encontraron con una escena bastante peculiar.

Entre toda la alegría y la fiesta sin ser notada, la—ahora—frágil maga elemental miraba a su compañero con los ojos cristalizados de llanto reprimido, con las manos sobre su pecho como si eso ayudara a amortiguar el dolor y el Dragon le regresaba la mirada con una tormenta de emociones en sus orbes carmín, pero hubo algo que los otros tres pudieron leer a la perfección: culpa. Ese era el sentimiento más marcado de todos y el que más reflejaban los ojos rojos. Las lágrimas no pudieron seguir presas y se deslizaron como perlas brillantes por el blanco rostro de la maga, afuera una tormenta se creaba.

_—Gray-sama ¿Usted ama a Juvia? — había preguntado con un nudo en la garganta por tercera y la que prometió seria la última ocasión. _

_—Te lo he dicho antes, eres una gran compañera. Pero nada más—respondió de forma fría son saber exactamente el porqué._

Gray Fullbuster era un idiota y pagaba caro las consecuencias de sus actos; haber unido más de la cuenta a la mujer de la lluvia y al Dragon de Hierro, aun a costa de la pequeña maga de escritura.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

¿Que opinan de la situacion?

¿Que creen que este pasando entre Juvia y Gray?

¿Y entre Gajeel y Levy?

¿Juvia y Gajeel?

_Me despido, besos._

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sin comentarios me tardare el doble en actualizar (?_


	3. Cap 3 El punto en una relación

**__Hola! ¿Como han estado mis amores?__**

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Se que me tarde mucho, lo unico que puedo decir es que lo deje reposar en el horno para que quedara mejor (?)

Espero les guste tome un consejo de un comentario sobra poner el punto de vista de alguien mas y aunque no es exactamente primera persona y es relativamente poco ¡Aquí esta el punto de vista de Levy!

¡Espero les guste!

Se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios y realmente lamento mucho no poder contestarlos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo (nada de tiempo), he vuelto a recaer en mis enfermedades de siempre y parece que me darán lata hasta los ¡18 años! Pero la buena noticia es que no tengo tan atrofiados los ojos como para dejar de escribir.

Aqui tienen su capitulo de hoy. Nos Leemos el próximo miércoles.

****Palabras del capítulo**: 1558  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cap. 3 El punto en una relación.<p>

Soltó un suspiro ahogado mientras hundía su rostro en el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa y que llevaba leyendo un par de horas, un par de horas en las que no había parado de llover.

Todos la miraban, todos los miraban. Lo sentía, sentía como toda la atención del gremio iba y venía de ella a él alquimista de Hielo y eso le daba ganas de llorar; estaba preocupada Gajeel no había regresado, no sabía exactamente porque ese extraño sentimiento—al que no quiso ponerle nombre—crecía cada vez que pensaba en su prometido en la fuerte lluvia solo por ir al rescate de ella. Nunca había sido celosa, jamás en los varios años que llevaba con el Dragon en una relación entonces ¿Por qué ahora así? No tenía razones, Juvia y Gajeel se conocían desde pequeños eran como hermanos ¿No es así? Es normal que el muchacho se preocupara de esa manera por ella ¿No? Si, era normal.

Junto con un fuerte trueno las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo igual de fuerte dejando ver a una alta, fuerte y muy empapada figura. Solo una.

Gajeel no había encontrado a Juvia.

Y está furioso. Sus ojos parecían dos hogueras ardientes que reclamaban la sangre de alguien ¡Y por él que lo iba a conseguir! Lo sabía Gajeel no descansaría hasta ver a alguien pagando por lo que padecía la maga de agua. Y eso no podía mas que ese sentimiento regresara a su pecho.

—¡Gajeel! —lo llamo mientras se intentaba acercarse a él. Imposible.

—¡Tu! —Grito tan pronto diviso al Fullbuster y se le acercó peligrosamente, como un depredador hambriento—¡Si algo le pasa a Juvia date por muerto! —le advirtió y sus ojos dejaban ver que no era ninguna mentira.

—Oe…Tranquilo Gajeel—Natsu intervino tan pronto el Redfox sujeto de la camisa al acusado—¡Tal vez si Gray va…!

—¡Escúchame flamita! ¡Si este imbécil se le llega a acercar a mi mujer lo mato de todas formas! — Escupió de forma territorial.

Gray le dedico una mirada asesina—¿Tu mujer? ¡No me hagas reir! —le grito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Asi es, ¿Tienes algún problema, nevera con patas?

Y ante la atenta mirada de los demás el mago de hielo se lanzó sobre el Redfox.

Juraría que estaba llorando, lo haría sino tan solo no tuviera todas esas miradas sobre ella. Se sentía traicionada, entonces era cierto. Era de esperarse ¿No? Ellos eran grandes amigos, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ella decía conocer a Gajeel, Juvia le había cerrado la boca una vez acerca de eso sin darse cuenta.

_—Gajeel es demasiado seco a veces y suele ser muy orgulloso, es bastante desesperante y muy celoso. No acepta un no por respuesta y ¡Nunca sabe lo que quiere o lo que le gusta! Lo único que se come son los pedazos de hierro ¿Dime Juvia, como lo logras sobrellevar?—había preguntado en un momento de desesperación poco antes de cumplir tres años de relación._

_—Gajeel-kun no es seco Levy-chan—le dijo con una voz extrañamente fría—solo no sabe cómo expresarse correctamente—siguió hablando con normalidad—, hay que saber notar los pequeños detalles. No voy a negar que sea orgulloso, pero si lo llevas con calma suele ceder. Yo diría que más que celoso es territorial, creo que eso se debe a su pasado—Levy sintió la necesidad de preguntar exactamente a que se refería— Suele perecer autoritario pero en la mayoría de las veces lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para todos. Siempre sabe lo que quiere pero le gusta discutir y llevar la contraria. Le gusta el color rojo, los días nublados, dormir hasta tarde, las misiones largas, los gatos adorables y los anímeles pequeños —Juvia cubrió su boca con las manos consiente de que había dicho de mas —¡Juvia se equivocó! —Exclamo—¡A Gajeel-kun no le gustan los anímeles adorables! ¡Y tampoco le prohibió a Juvia decirlo! —intento explicar pero fue obvio que está mintiendo._

_Levy la miro con la boca levemente abierta, mientras se arrepentía poco a poco de lo que había dicho; Ella no conocía a Gajeel Redfox._

—¡Eh Levy! — Natsu la llamo con preocupación seguido de Lucy—No te lo tomes a pecho, no lo dijo enserio, somos muy territoriales con lo que creemos nuestro —ante eso se ganó un codazo de la rubia —¡No-o me refiero a lo que tú crees! Es que somos territoriales con los nuestros—Levy agradeció con una sonrisa triste los esfuerzos de sus amigos por animarla—Gajeel nunca hubiera salido con tigo si no te quisiera—otra débil sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

El pelirrosa le sonrió antes de voltearse hacia donde aun seguían peleando sus dos amigos.

—¡Eh Gajeel! —Lo llamo—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Juvia es fuerte no creo que le pase algo! —grito con ánimo recibiendo por respuesta una fulminante mirada.

La luz proveniente de un rayo se reflejó en los ojos del Redfox.

—¿Y crees que no se eso? —pregunto con voz gruesa mientras aun sosteniéndolo de la camisa azotaba a Gray contra una pared—¡Claro que lo sé! —grito furioso—Ella se puede defender muy bien…El problema es de lo que no se puede defender—dijo en voz baja lamentándose mentalmente el no poder estar con la maga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Gray con nerviosismo.

El Dragon lo soltó y el cayó al piso de golpe, otro tueno se escuchó.

—Esos rayos—dijo mientras señalaba las tintineantes luces a lo lejos—representan un grave peligro para Juvia.

—¿No fue Juvia la que invoco la tormenta para que no la siguiéramos? —pregunto Lucy

—Juvia invoco la tormenta porque estaba triste—gruño—no lo controla, pero solo invoco la lluvia, no los rayos—. La incomprensión reflejada en los ojos del gremio le dio a entender que tenía que seguir hablando—.El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua—aclaro—Cuando está afuera es algo así como un para rayos humano, la única diferencia es que para ella cada golpe puede ser más fatal que para cualquiera de nosotros. Incluso si no la golpea directamente—su preocupación fue más que evidente.

El nerviosismo del gremio—aún más del alquimista—fue clara como el agua.

_—¡Eh mujer! ¿Dónde te has metido? —la ruda forma en la que hablaba ese niño de ocho años—dos años más que ella— sumado a su hostil aspecto hacían que se encogiera más detrás de los arbustos, un trueno se escuchó. Tenía miedo y eso había atraído una tormenta más grande de lo usual._

_—Vamos Juvia sé que estás ahí—hablo el niño cuando vio a los arbustos moverse. _

_La niña se asomó sobre su las plantas dejando apenas ver su rostro—Juvia no quiere ir Gajeel-kun, le da miedo el pueblo. Siempre la corren de las ciudades porque atrae la lluvia—se lamentó sin hacer amago de moverse de su escondite._

_ —¡Escúchame mujer! Solo lo diré una vez—su voz sonaba tan decidida que la niña no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza de su escondite—¡Si alguien intenta ponerte una mano encima se las verá con migo el Dragon de hierro! —Dijo alzando los puños—Porque ahora la mujer de la lluvia no está sola ¿Entendido? —dijo con un deje de ternura en su voz._

_Los sonidos de un llanto lo alarmaron._

_—¡Oe! ¿E-estas bien? ¡N-No quería que lloraras…!—dejo de hablar cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuello._

_—¡Gracias! Gracias…Muchas gracias Gajeel-kun desde que está contigo Juvia ya no se siente sola—dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del niño._

_Gajeel sonrió libremente al saber que la niña no lo podía ver._

_—¡Pues claro mujer! —su extraña risita lleno el ambiente—¿Para que esta la familia?_

_Juvia sonrió como Gajeel nunca la había visto sonreír y no pudo evitar pensar que nunca había visto algo tan bonito._

_Porque la primera vez que Juvia se sintió en casa no fue en Fairy Tail ni mucho menos con su adorado Gray-sama, la primera vez que Juvia se sintió en su hogar fue en medio de un bosque con la fuerte lluvia golpeándola cubierta de barro y lodo mientras abrazaba a un fiero Dragon. Ahí Juvia verdaderamente se sintió feliz._

_Y la primera vez que Gajeel vio algo más que oscuridad después de la partida de Metalica fue en la inocente sonrisa de la niña dedicada únicamente a él. Justo ahí se sintió seguro. _

_Aquel día de tormenta cubiertos de barro y lodo hasta los huesos la mujer de la lluvia comprendió que si tenía un lugar al cual volver, un lugar donde era sumamente feliz. El Dragon entendió que tal vez no todo era oscuridad y miedo que había luz incluso en la peor de las tormentas y que esa luz era la más hermosa de todas. Solo había algo que realmente comprendían y aceptaban a tan corta edad algo había hecho que se encontraran hace una semana el destino los había puesto ahí, porque Gajeel Redfox no funcionaba sin Juvia Loxar a su lado y Juvia Loxar no sonreía sin Gajeel Redfox._

_Solo sabían algo; el destino trabaja muy extraño._

Confianza.

Eso era lo único que le había pedido Gajeel cuando empezaron a salir, ante todo confianza. ¿Pero cómo podía confiar en el con lo que acababa de decir?

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

¿Tuvieron parte favorita?

¿Cual?

¿Que opinan de la situacion?

¿Que tal los pensamientos de Levy?

¿Les gusto el pequeño recuerdo de Gajeel?

¿A que creen que se refería Gajeel cuando le dijo "mi mujer a lluvia"?

_Me despido, besos._

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sin comentarios me tardare el doble en actualizar (?_


End file.
